


There's Like And There's Like

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang has something she needs to tell Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Like And There's Like

“Hey Blake?”

Amber orbs glanced up over the edge of the book Blake was reading, one eyebrow arching as Blake hummed in response.

“Can you hit the pause button on that thing for a second?”

Carefully marking the page she was at (with a bookmark, anyone who dog-earred the pages of a book deserved to be shot), Blake set her book down on the nightstand and directed her full attention to her partner. Immediately Blake could sense something was up; Yang was fidgeting in place, something that she never did. The blonde seemed shy, bashful even as she shifted from foot to foot, gnawing on her bottom lip.

Intrigued now, Blake moved so that she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Yang was acting very… un-Yang-like. The faunus patted the spot beside her, delighting in the warmth that came when Yang sat down. Her mere presence was one that Blake enjoyed, the blonde warming up the area she was in just from her semblance, even when it was inactive. There had been many a night where Blake had scooted to sit next to Yang while she read, soaking in the heat that Yang gave off.

A few seconds passed without Yang saying anything, causing Blake to nudge her gently in the side. “What’s up? You seem… Off.”

Yang let out a nervous chuckle, scratching at the back of her head. Blake watched with amusement as red began to creep down Yang’s throat and up to the tips of her ears. “Yeah, I mean, do I? This is just.. Kinda embarrassing.”

“I can tell.”

“Heh.. Right…” Yang coughed, eyes darting to and fro around the room. The other two members of the team were out for the day, so it was just them. “Ya know, maybe this is a dumb idea. Forget it, you can go back to reading.” She stood up, intent on vacating the area. Not having any of it, Blake reached out and grabbed her wrist. With strength that belied her slim form, Blake held Yang in place.

“You’re not getting out of this, Xiao Long,” she said. “Spill it. You didn’t interrupt me for nothing. Besides, I’m sure whatever it is, it can’t be that-”

“I wanna make you purr!”

Blake’s jaw dropped in surprise, her grip loosening. Yang’s hands flew to her mouth instantly, lilac wide with horror. “I-I didn’t- I meant- I just kinda like you…?” she whispered meekly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that…”

Blake held her hand up, silencing Yang’s nervous rambling. She blinked, her mind trying its best to catch up to what had just been said. “You… Like me?” 

“Yeah, I like you…”

“Like… you like me, like me?” she clarified, wincing at how stupid she sounded.

“Like you, like you,” Yang confirmed, lips quirking up into a shy smile.

“Why?”

The blonde spluttered, smile dropping. “Wh-what do you mean why? You’re pretty and smart and can’t a girl just like another girl without being asked why?” The last part was said a tad defensively, prompting Blake to reach out and squeeze Yang’s hand.

“It was just a question. You know I’m not bothered by that.” Blake murmured, thumb brushing against Yang’s knuckles. “Sit down.”

“I- Err… Okay.” Yang sat down heavily, a sigh escaping her. “This was not how I had planned this at all…” The arched eyebrow that garnered was enough to prompt her to continue. “I mean, I had this really nice speech planned out about how I’d like a chance to get to know you better and how I wanted to take you out on a date and instead I just-”

“Would like to make me purr.” Blake laughed at the stricken look on Yang’s face, amber twinkling merrily. “It was funny, if not unexpected. So.. Date?”

“Mhmm.” Nodding jerkily, the blonde glanced down at their joined hands.

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Alright.”

The grin that took over Yang’s face lit up the whole room and, unable to help herself, Blake returned the smile. Whooping, Yang threw her arms around Blake and kissed her right on the lips. It lasted only a split second before the brawler threw herself backwards, eyes wide. “Oh my god.”

Stunned, Blake could only stare at Yang, absently licking her lips.

Yang tasted like oranges.

(Blake liked oranges)

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t- I was just- You were just-” Leaning forward, Blake cut off Yang’s babbling with another kiss, slow and gentle as she cupped the other girl’s cheek. Eyelids fluttering shut, Blake shifted closer to her partner. Her other hand slid around Yang’s waist, clenching the brown material of her jacket.

After what seemed like forever Blake drew away, giving Yang one final peck and reveling in the dazed look she got when Yang finally opened her eyes. “I like sushi.”

“I… What?” Yang’s voice was distracted, fingertips brushing against tingling lips.

“For our date. If we’re going out for supper, I like sushi,” Blake said, eyes on Yang’s fingers.

“Noted.” Another kiss was shared, and Blake could feel Yang’s smile against her lips. “Hey Blake?”

“Hmm?”

Yang pulled back and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I can’t wait to make you purr for real.”

Blake could only groan and bury her head in her hands.


End file.
